


the stars shine for you

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical, M/M, Mentions of War, story telling, watching the stars, —before shit happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you’d ask Lee Donghyuck who Mark Lee was to him, it would unravel such a beautiful yet tragic tale of his greatest love who served for the people at such a young age.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	the stars shine for you

The word death is associated with various negative words such as grief, separation, sorrow, tragedy.. and the list goes on. However, Donghyuck wanted to deal with death a very long time ago no matter how dark and lonely people make it appear. Because with death, he’d be reunited with  _ him.  _

“Grandpa Hyuck!” called one of his grandchildren, the kids ran towards his direction excitedly. Perhaps his grandkids were one of the many reasons he hasn’t dealt with death yet. 

“Heeun, you might trip if you don’t tie your shoe laces.” Donghyuck scolded. 

“Sorry Grandpa,” Heeun replied, stopping for a while to tie her shoelaces as told. 

Donghyuck pulled her into an embrace, he can’t help but notice that Heeun was a really bright kid. The elder saw himself in her, the only difference was that his youth was rather ruinous than serene. He’d want to look back on his youth— on how well he managed to go through a lot of things, on how he spent his years serving for the people. 

“Grandpa I saw this on your jewelry box, I’m sorry for opening it without your permission.” Heeun then handed him a crumpled picture that held a thousand of stories untold. 

He hadn’t said a word for a while so Heeun initiated conversation once more, “Who is he?” she pointed at the boy wearing a soldier attire, with alluring cheekbones and an even more enticing smile plastered on his face. Oh how Donghyuck wished he could go back to the past and preserve that memory. 

“His name is Mark Lee,” Donghyuck smiled. It seems like only yesterday when he met him, he was like a dream that Donghyuck doesn’t want to get out of. 

  
  
  
  


Back then, Donghyuck’s family wasn’t as rich as they were in the present. They had to move from time to time to find a better home that could fit all six of them together. 

His father was a military surgeon and he served diligently. It was one of his father’s traits that Donghyuck both looked up to and abhorred. 

He was used to taking care of his siblings while his father was away. It was his role as the eldest, anyway. 

Every time his father goes home was the only time he gets to be a ‘child’. It was the only time Donghyuck gets to play, take care of himself, and discover the world. He knew people come and go, he had less friends since they frequently moved places. 

But his father would always come home with his comrade’s son. 

Donghyuck’s first impression of Mark Lee was that he was reserved. Mark didn’t share a lot of things about himself thus Donghyuck was the opposite. He thought Mark didn’t want to be friends with him, but he finally understood the latter when he caught him at a vulnerable time. 

Mark tried to ever so quietly sob as he held the pillow beside him tighter, but Donghyuck knew that he was crying. 

Donghyuck silently sat beside him on his bed and stroked his hair gently as a form of comfort. Mark looked surprised by the younger’s presence that he had to wipe his tears off of his eyes. 

“It’s okay to cry,” Donghyuck whispered. 

Mark sat up to talk to Donghyuck, “Please don’t tell anyone you saw me crying.” he begged and held his hands tightly. 

Donghyuck nodded, “I won’t, but you have to know that crying isn’t a form of weakness.” 

Mark laughed dolorously at what Donghyuck just stated. Had his father heard what the younger said and he would’ve reacted the same way. In their family, the simple act of showing emotions was considered a weakness. 

“Why are you laughing?” Donghyuck questioned, but Mark couldn’t tell him. He was the nicest person he knew, he wouldn’t dare destroy Donghyuck’s view on things. 

Mark was the darkness and Donghyuck was luminosity, they were polar opposites yet they happen to compliment each other. 

“Nothing, I just miss my father.” Mark admitted, causing Donghyuck’s smile to a frown. How he hated to see his smile disappear. 

“You can send him letters, I would seldom do that to my father when he’s away.. but they are costly.” Donghyuck sighed. “I know too well that it’s very difficult to be away with someone you expected to be with you always.” 

Mark’s heart felt like it was stabbed, he forgot that Donghyuck was almost at the same situation as him. They were similar on such horrible ways. 

“What do you do when you miss your father?” Mark hesitated to ask, wondering if Donghyuck finds the topic sensitive. 

But the younger’s coruscating eyes told Mark that he was excited to talk about what he does to keep himself from thinking about the person he misses. 

“I always wanted to talk about this with someone!” Donghyuck squealed and pulled the blankets to his legs. Mark laid his head above Donghyuck’s thighs as the younger stroked his hair just like earlier. 

“I want to hear about your stories, tell me.” Mark said. 

“I rarely have time for myself, I was always preoccupied and perhaps that was the reason why I didn’t realize when i’m longing for someone or not.” Donghyuck exhaled sharply that Mark could feel it on his nape. “But if I do miss my father, I stay up late and watch the stars. Stars remind me of life, they drives me to be better.” 

Mark loved hearing about what Donghyuck likes, he loved talking to him as well. And there’s a tiny voice at the back of his head that maybe, he likes Donghyuck too. But each time that tiny voice tells him he likes Donghyuck, he could hear his father’s scolding along with it. 

“It must be fun to watch the stars at night?” Donghyuck nodded on Mark’s question. 

“I want to see all the beautiful things in this world,” Donghyuck replied. 

_ You are one of those beautiful things you’re speaking of,  _ Mark wanted to reply. 

“I will see them with you,” Mark said as he locked pinkies with the younger, a seal of promise. 

That instance brought the two of them closer than ever, Mark made sure to look after Donghyuck as no one really did it for him. Donghyuck was happy to finally have a friend. 

It was until Mark’s father told him that he had to train for the military that broke both of their hearts. 

“I’m scared,” Donghyuck paced around the small room. 

“Why are you scared? I’m the one who’s going.” Mark reasoned out, trying to calm his friend down. 

Donghyuck stopped on his tracks and looked at Mark forlornly, “That’s enough reason for me to be afraid, don’t you think?” 

It was at that moment when Mark realized what Donghyuck meant. Training meant being away from Donghyuck, it also meant risking his life— giving his youth away to serve. 

“I’m seventeen, I can handle myself.” Mark tried to make himself appear strong, but there was one thing that had bothered him. 

Was it dying? Absolutely not. 

But the thought of dying without letting Donghyuck know how much he really liked him, creates an uncomfortable feeling of disappointment in Mark. 

It was June 23rd, the night where Mark decided to watch the stars with Donghyuck. It was also a notable date for the two, without them knowing. 

The stars illuminated Donghyuck’s heavenly features, he really puts the stars and the moon to shame as his beauty was unmatched. 

He noticed how Donghyuck looked happy yet uneasy, he knew the younger still worried about his enlistment. Mark on the other hand, worried for Donghyuck’s health. 

“This is my first time watching the stars with someone, you know?” Donghyuck said, with tears forming in his eyes. “I’m so happy.” 

“There’s something i’d like to tell you,” Mark cleared his throat while Donghyuck continued to stare at the stars above them. 

“Donghyuck, look at me.” Mark demanded and the younger was quick to turn his head to his direction. 

“I like you,” Mark threw caution to the wind and said what he always wanted to say. “People might tell me it’s wrong, they might even call me names for liking someone of my gender.. but-“ 

Mark held Donghyuck’s face, wiping a tear out of his eye. Donghyuck smiled and the crescent his lips formed were the only moon Mark wanted to worship. 

“But if what i’m feeling is wrong, why does it make me happy? Why do you make me so happy?” Mark continued. 

Donghyuck inched closer to Mark’s face and that marked the date of their first kiss. 

But something so beautiful was easily taken away. First they were confessing their love to each other, the next, they heard loud screams and gunshots. 

Donghyuck’s father immediately went to tell them words that shattered their whole being. If Mark wasn’t afraid of losing his life before, well now that he had Donghyuck, he was petrified. 

_ “We’re being attacked,”  _ were the three words that sent everyone into complete surprise. 

Their soldiers were ill-prepared, the military doctors weren’t enough and no one expected this sudden attack. 

Mark had to join Donghyuck’s father while Donghyuck had to evacuate with his siblings. 

_ Fear is a man’s enemy, fear is a sign of weakness. _ Mark’s father always said that to him. But fear was also a sign that he wanted to fight, that he finally thought life was worth living. 

“Rush to the river and evacuate with the other people,” Donghyuck’s father commanded a frightened Donghyuck who was still yet to recover from what was happening. 

“W-what about Mark?” Donghyuck still thought of his lover before himself. 

“He will accompany me, we’ll be safe don’t worry.” Donghyuck’s father assured, but it was an empty promise nonetheless— there was no reassurance that they’ll make it out alive. 

“Mark’s too young he can’t join you yet!” Donghyuck tried to reason, but the more he tried to persuade his father not to bring Mark with him, the more time he’s losing. 

“Do as I say and bring your siblings to safety, everyone’s crossing the river. Please, Donghyuck go now!” his father was yelling frantically trying to slap some sense into his son. 

Donghyuck was still stubborn and wanted Mark to be safe. 

Although Mark was afraid, he knew he still wanted to fight for their freedom. 

He gave Donghyuck a tight hug, and handed him a picture. 

“Don’t hug me like that, don’t be like that.” Donghyuck cried. 

“Take this picture with you, it’s a remembrance. You couldn’t watch the stars for now while i’m gone, maybe a picture would help you miss me a little less?” Mark said as he pressed his lips on the small of Donghyuck’s forehead. 

“Don’t hold me like it’s going to be the last time, Mark.” Donghyuck wept as he talked. “This is not our final conversation, I will not allow it to be.” 

“I’ll be back,” Mark gave his lover a final kiss on his lips. “We’ll watch the stars again soon but for now you have to take your siblings with you.” 

Donghyuck placed the picture mark gave him on a jewerly box, he packed every valuable in the house and alerted his siblings about the situation. 

They managed to stay in a house where the other people were relocating at. 

Donghyuck pitied his siblings as they had no food to eat, that he exchanged every piece of jewelry he owned in order for them to eat. 

Every day was like hell, but Donghyuck simply cannot give up. His siblings lives depended on him and he wasn’t selfish. 

On days he felt like he’s going to lose hope, he talked to the picture Mark gave him. He vented as if he was talking to Mark himself. 

“It’s been two? three? years now.” Donghyuck sobbed as the moon shined bright. “When will this be over? When will I see you again?” 

Donghyuck was soon intrigued that some of the people gathered and wails were heard the next minute. 

His knees felt like collapsing when he went to see what was causing the commotion. 

“It can’t be,” Donghyuck whispered in a form of prayer, it’s like he’s being tested. 

_ A Blanket _

It was nothing but a blanket, however it was the one that he used to pull to his legs when the air was thick and it was cold. 

It’s the blanket that he and Mark once shared. 

And it’s not just a blanket, because Mark’s severely wounded body was covered by that blanket. 

Donghyuck wanted to yell, wanted to curse the heavens. But no matter how much he tried, there were no sounds his mouth produces. He was shaking and trying to put himself back together. But his heart was so broken that no one could repair it in an instant. 

It really was Mark, and the whispers weren’t helping. 

  
  


_ He was the youngest that served the army _

  
  


_ That’s what happens when you lack training  _

  
  


_ Who’s family does he belong to?  _

  
  


_ Lee? I think they’re wealthy.  _

  
  


Donghyuck held Mark’s body, he was as cold as snow. He was crying and yelling incoherently as he held his lover in that state. 

The stars were twinkling and watching as he held Mark’s cold face. The stars were so bright that they seem to be mocking Donghyuck’s situation. 

The people only looked at him pitifully, there was no way Mark could survive anyway. There was nothing they could do to but to sympathize. 

  
  
  
  


“So grandpa, who is he?” Heeun asked Donghyuck for the second time around. 

“He is grandpa’s friend,” Donghyuck decided to settle with that term. Although what he really wanted to say was that Mark Lee was his greatest love. 

The stars brought them together, but the stars were also cruel to them. Mark couldn’t keep his promise of watching the stars with him again, but the stars watched as that promise was broken. 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t been feeling like writing but this idea came through and tbh i wasn’t satisfied with how it turned out but i hope reading this was worth your time. this is for a friend who shall not be named <33 jk its for amya


End file.
